Demon Born
by TheYettiMaster
Summary: When Rin wakes up in Magnolia will he be able to figgure out what happened to him and will he ever be able to get back home?
1. Prologe

Prologue-

We always thought that there were only two dimensions, Assiah, the realm of humans, and Gehenna, the realm of demons, but we were wrong so very, very wrong. It just happened to me one day, one moment I'm being a kick ass exorcist then the next I was falling. I hit a tree and was knocked out; I'm now in a hospital. I am alone here currently, and I still haven't figured out why this happened to me.


	2. Hospital

Chapter One: Hospital

"Yukio!" I shouted at the darkness as I sat bolt upright in bed. Damn, just another bad dream, these have been happening ever since Yukio was possessed by Satan. I know I saved him and stopped him from committing suicide but every night I'm faced to endure what would have happened if he pulled the trigger, if he never regained control.

I shook my head trying to get this fear under control. I'm going to get back home, somehow. I looked around the room I was in, it looked like a typical hospital room, eggshell walls, a window, and I even had a few flowers in here. I smiled at the flowers because they reminded me of Shiemi, which was yet another reason why I needed to get home. I tried to move but the second I did my ribs started to feel as though someone was trying to stab a sword through them (trust me I know the feeling from experience) and I realized that I had a cast on my right ankle.

I started to lie back down when my room door opened, it startled me at first but then I started laughing when I saw an incredibly short elderly man. "Why are you laughing? Actually how are you even awake right now? You should still be knocked out you know."

_I should still be knocked out?_ I definitely didn't feel one hundred percent but I've been worse. I assume a normal human wouldn't have been able to be better so quickly, luckily for me I'm not a normal human, the fact that I'm part demon probably helped with the early recovery. But it's not like I could just say, _hey old guy if you're wondering why I healed so quickly it because I'm the son of Satan. _So I came up with an excuse, "Well I think that I didn't really fall far so it must not have done much damage!" I smiled at the old man as I said this trying to seem as innocent as I could to avoid much suspicion.

"What did you say 'the fall didn't do much damage'", he used air quotes as he said this, "When you were emitted into this hospital your left arm was broken at the elbow, your right ankle was twisted backwards, and you had five broken ribs. We didn't even have the time to put a cast on your arm or do any about those ribs of yours and now you're telling me that you're fine, that the fall didn't do much?"

"Well at least that explains the ribs and the cast on my foot. I always was a fast healer, heh."

"Look, if you're not going to tell me the truth that's fine, you can tell me when you're ready."

_Damn it he knows._ He started to walk away as he did my mind started to wander, I was thinking about the battle I was in before I came here, I was using my sword, slaying some demons, then- MY SWORD!I can't believe that I almost forgot about it! I yelled for the old guy when he was almost out the door, "Hey, did I drop anything when I fell? Was there anything with me?"

"As a matter of fact you did, a sword is what I believe it was. Would you like me to get it for you?"

"Please!" I yelled.

"I'll be back soon." He left the room. A thousand questions started floating around in head, what if it was damaged? What if someone pulled it out? Did anyone know what it was? This continued on for a few minutes, drilling myself on what would happen under certain situations. My thoughts were interrupted by the man returning into my room. In one hand he held my sword still in its sheath in the other was the swords red and black bag. It looked unharmed, thank god, "Thank you. This sword is very special to me."

"Not a problem. This is a beautiful weapon, mind if I take a look?" Before I could stop him he unsheathed the sword.


	3. Blue Flame

Chapter Two: Blue Flame

Blue flame instantly engulfed my sword and I, my tail had unfortunately shot bolt upright when this happened, so much for trying to keep it a secret. The room was covered in the blue glow of the fire and no longer in the darkness. I turned to look at the old man, to see his reaction. He had thrown the sword to the other side of the room; he was staring at it with eyes wide. Then he turned to look at me this only increased his fear, he turned to run out of the room but managed to trip and fall. I shouted at him trying to help him regain some of his senses, "Hey it's okay alright!"

He looked into my eyes and spoke in almost a whisper, "I knew you weren't human. I knew you were different, but this? The son of the devil, here?" he started to shake his head as if trying to deny any of information from being true.

I stood up and tried to stand, to reach my sword and stop the fire, but my ankle wouldn't let me. As soon as I tried to put some weight on it, it buckled. I whined in pain and sat back down on the bed, looking again at the old man. He regained some of his composure and was back on his feet. "Why are you here!?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I don't even know how I got here. Look could you just put the sword back into its sheath."

He looked at me with a blank expression on his face, and then he nodded in understanding as he made his way over to the burning sword. He grabbed it gingerly and put it back into its case, the flames ceased and the room converted back into its original darkness. My tail flopped back onto the bed no longer engulfed in flames. The old guy was still looking at me weird. "Anything you want to ask me?" I asked.

He shook his head no then spoke up, "What's your name?"

"It's Rin, yours?"

"Just call me Makarov. Let's just keep this between us right now okay?"

I snickered, "Why? Do you not want me to tell everyone of how scared you were?"

He gave me a if-you-say-anything-about-this-I-will-personally-find-you-and-kill-you look.

"Just kidding, heh" I said weakly. Makarov huffed as he left the room and once again I was left alone in the darkness.

The next day I tried and failed yet again to walk around. I plopped back down onto by bed in defeat and let out a sigh. _How long would I be stuck in bed like this?_ I looked longingly at my sword, desperately wanting to get home to Yukio, and Kuro, and Sheimi, and even Bon that arrogant prick. I started daydreaming of what I would do when I got back, I would make everyone dinner and a cake! _Ya that would be great_, I smiled at the ceiling with happy thoughts in my brain when someone opened the door. It was a boy with pink spikey hair and a scarf on accompanied by a girl with her blonde hair in a side pony tail and a shirtless boy with dark hair and a strange symbol tattooed on his chest. "Hello." I said.

Pinky spoke up with a really happy voice, "Hi! We just wanted to see how you were doing."

I smiled at this act of kindness, "Ohh well thanks, that's really nice of you guys."

The blond girl looked at me weird way, I guess that I must have stared too long or looked too confused so she asked, "Sorry but what's up with your ears, and your teeth" she paused for a second, "And is that a tail?"

I stared at her blankly for a second, then just stated the obvious, "Why yes, yes that is a tail."

"Why do you have a tail!?"

I retaliated with another random comment, "Why don't you?"

"Well I, I don't know!" She looked at me with a pouty expression.

Shirtless boy changed the topic, "So how are you healing? We weren't able to get you a cast on your arm and we didn't do anything about those ribs of yours."

"Well my ribs still hurt like hell but my arm is feeling good." I moved my arm around for emphasis.

Pinky looked at me with obvious shock on his face, "Uhhh hey guy."

"The names Rin by the way, what is it."

"Well Rin, your arm was broken at the elbow, it was turned the wrong way you know."

"Yes I've already been told as much."

"Well you shouldn't even be able to move it right now. Really you shouldn't even be up right now."

I smiled at this, "Ya I was told about that as well. I'm just a fast healer I guess."

"Alright, see you soon Rin." Pinky turned around and started to wave good bye.

"Hey! I didn't catch your name!"

Pinky turned around and smiled, "Its Natsu." He pointed at the blonde then the shirtless boy, "And that's Lucy and that's Gray."

"See you Natsu!" I said as him and his friends left the room. _Where do you think they're from_? I asked myself. _Oh well I guess I'll just have to figure that out later._


	4. Demons

Chapter 3: Demons

I woke with a start in the middle of the night again thanks to yet another nightmare. I looked around my dark room out of habit and saw a tall and thin dark shape in the corner of my room. I instantly went for my sword that was leaning against my bed, it wasn't there. I yelled at the dark shape, "What did you take from me!"

I saw red eyes glow through the gloomy darkness and a flash of gross yellow teeth. I heard laughing then a deep and distorted voice, "Hello young prince. Seeing as how I need to take you with me I didn't see it necessary for you to try to attack me with this sword of yours. You are only human without it are you not? Anyway come with me young lord, join me in my return to Gehenna."

"Not gonna happen."

The demon laughed again, "I didn't give you an option."

I light up in blue fire, the demons eyes widened he obviously didn't know that I didn't need my sword for my flames. I rose from my bed to approach the demon, my ankle and ribs were stinging at this time but I ignored both of them. I rushed the demon but it managed to dodge my attack, it whipped around and kicked at my ankles. This attack caused a sickening crack to sound from my already damaged foot. I screamed in pain as my ankle buckled and I fell hard on my broken ribs causing another loud series of cracks to go off. The damage fueled my anger at the demon and my flames reached the celling and started to eat at the paint, causing dark marks to form. I hugged myself trying to regain some control over my power, the demon laughed louder at this, "No don't stop young prince. Quit trying to contain your powers, you are more powerful then you know and yet you try to remain human. Remember that you're not."

I screamed at the beast, "Shut up!" My flames became bigger and brighter.

The monster started to control his laughter, "That's more like it."

I hugged myself harder; I couldn't let this freak do this to me. It's alright you're in control, I told myself. The flames died down almost entirely, a faint blue glow still lit up the room. The demon looked confused, "What happened young lord? What happened to your flames I mean, they were almost as strong as your fathers." It started to shout, "Bring them back!"

He charged me in a blind rage. It tried to tackle me but I ducked and grabbed its tail, it howled in pain, "That was a dirty trick you little snot-nosed brat!"

"What happened to young prince?" I teased.

"Why you little-" It charged again. I dodged it again and landed a good punch on its back. It howled in a loud scream of both pain and anger. It had dropped my sword so I picked it up and unsheathed it. The demon looked at the blade in horror, "Hey you know that, that whole thing wasn't my idea! I didn't mean it! No hard feelings right." He shot me a nervous smile.

"You just tried to kidnap me, you hurt my already damaged bones, and you expect my sympathy?"

He eyed me nervously then said quietly, "Yes?"

I quickly moved up to him and put my sword up to his throat, "Give me good one reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now."


	5. Forgiven Sins

Chapter 4: Forgiven Sins

The demon did the last thing that I expected, he started bawling and screaming for mercy, "Please! Please don't kill me! I don't want to die." He grabbed my shirt and started crying harder, "Please have mercy!"

"Get out."

"What did you say?"

"I said leave. I don't want your blood on my hands."

The demon slumped and moved slowly out of my room and when he was in the door way he turned around, I was expecting something sincere, something kind and heartfelt. Instead he stuck his tongue out and shouted in a mocking voice, "You fool! Thanks for not killing me you idiot! Be on your feet from now on because you can be expecting more demons to get you!" After that he ran from my room.

"Hey get back here you jackass!" I tried to run after him but my ankle wouldn't let me, after a few steps I gave up and sat back down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Why couldn't I kill it? If Yukio were here he would have just shot the damn thing, he wouldn't have fallen for that trick. He always had a cold heart when it came to demons, the exact opposite of my partial understanding of them. I sighed and fell back asleep, only to be plagued by more nightmares.

It was another week before I fully regained all strength in my ankle and my ribs. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy visited me a few more times in those days. They were from a guild of so called wizards, I had to ask and in this world or dimension or whatever, magic was fairly common. Their guild was called Fairy Tail and Makarov was their leader. They had said that he was some sort of wizarding badass (I actually laughed when they said this because of Makarov's not so badass reaction to me). They offered me a place in their guild; Makarov had told them that I was some sort of fire wizard. Natsu really wanted a demonstration; he also was a fire wizard. When I showed him, he thought it was strange that my fire was blue, and then he tried to eat it. Apparently he can gain more power if he consumes more of his element. I (never having tried this) attempted to eat some of his flame only to get burned badly in the process; it was worth a shot at least but I still felt like an idiot for even trying.

When I could leave the hospital the weather was pretty crappy, the clouds were dark gray signaling that it was about to rain and the winds were strong. I walked through the town for a little bit, for a second there I thought that I saw a small white dog with a bow on its neck but when I turned around it was gone, or it was never there to begin with. I started looking at different shops until I came to a large building with the words FARY TAIL written in golden metal hanging on the wall facing the street. I figured I could find Makarov here; he was the guild master after all.

I walked up to the large doors and pushed them open. Inside was chaos, Natsu was shooting flames at a now shirtless Gray, shouting something about how it was gross that he stripped all the time. There was a man with snow white hair and a scar running down the right side of his face was obviously on Natsu's side, "Natsu's right you know Gray, it isn't manly at all!"

Gray looked embarrassed, "You know why I do that! I don't ever mean to!" he shouted as he dodged another fireball.

Natsu turned to look at me, "Tell Gray he's gross!"

I looked at Natsu wondering how I had managed to get myself into this awkward position, "I-"

"Don't side with that idiot! Look I can explain this to you, just give me a chance man." Gray pleaded.

I was about to explain that I wanted no part in all of this as a loud crash cane from behind me. I turned to look at the cause of the noise but before I could I was yanked backwards by a large and skeletal hand. The hand turned me around so that I could gaze at its owner. The beast itself was rock like in appearance, vines wrapped around its grotesque body, and atop the demon was a tall and lean man dressed in brown and green clothes. His green hair was ridiculous with one solitary spike "Amaimon." I growled.


	6. Earth King

Chapter 5: Earth King

I glared at my half-brother. I could see Gray, Natsu, and the man with the white hair backing away from the large earth demon. "What's going on Rin?" questioned Natsu, his eyes locked on the beast.

Before I could answer Amaimon shouted, "It's good to see you brother! Come now Mephesto is waiting for us!"

"Put me down!" I yelled.

Amaimon cracked a smile and laughed then stared at me with a straight face, "No." He turned his demon around and exited the guild hall through the large hole that it had created. It was still raining outside and when the creature began running my face was pelted with large rain drops. I was drenched quickly but I held on for dear life to my sword that was still in its sheath.

The buildings blurred past as the demon picked up speed. Soon thick trees came into view as I was being pulled along. "I thought that I killed you!" I yelled.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes with a bored expression. "No you didn't kill me. It was a nice attempt though." He said in his normal monotone voice.

I growled and reached to pull out my sword. Then I something really weird, I saw Natsu holding onto some sort of flying blue animal with bright orange fire coming from his feet. He looked like a rocket, a really, really, crazy looking rocket. I think that he shouted something at me but if he did I couldn't hear him over the rain.

Amaimon soon took noticed the flying pink-haired boy. He glared, "I didn't want company…" He was interrupted by an orange fire ball to the face. He let out a yelp and jumped back knocking the large earthen demon off balance. We tumbled into some trees and luckily I landed in some shrubbery so I was fine. Not that I can say the same for Amaimon's pet. The demon was lying on its back and even from this view I could tell that it had impaled itself through the heart with a tree. It was letting out death howls thrashing, trying to escape its doom.

Amaimon -who had also been thrown to safety-, whined in the corner like a little kid who had just broken his favorite toy. _Put me out of my misery!_ I heard the demon beg as it continued to thrash. Amaimon also heard this message and walked over to do what it wanted but the beast died before he could get there. It stopped thrashing and went still fading off into dust and its remains spreading out in the rain.

Amaimon snarled at Natsu and the little blue cat and he screamed, "You did this!"

Natsu looked shaken, "I didn't-"

"You did this!" Amaimon screamed again as he charged, his green hair flattening against his head even more in the rain.

I got to Amaimon before he got to Natsu. I tackled him and we went rolling into the mud. He hissed at me, his eyes blazed with anger. He struggled for a while then went still. I looked at Natsu and he still looked weirded out, "What was that?" He questioned, pointing at the ashen remains.

"That was my best demon you idiot!" screamed the green haired demon.

The blue haired cat looked confused, "Demon?"

I nodded slowly debating about how to explain this to them when Amaimon finally managed to throw me off, sending me flying into a tree. He raced towards Natsu and punched the pink haired boy full force in the stomach. Natsu doubled over, falling on to his knees. Amaimon let out a terrifying smile and the cat let out a whine, "Natsu!"

Amaimon grabbed Natsu by the hair causing the boy to yell. Then the demon threw him against the cold, wet, ground. I had enough I struggled to my feet, it felt like Amaimon had broken a few of my newly healed ribs. I winced as I pulled out the sword and blue flame cascaded over my body. I looked at my half-brother and snarled hoping that I looked scary with my fangs and glowing eyes. "You're going to pay for that", I yelled as I charged the earth demon.

He looked at me bored, like usual. As soon I was close enough to Amaimon I swung my sword. He effortlessly jumped out of the way. "Is that all you got little brother?" This angered me and I could feel the flames around me grow with my rage. The rain hissed and turned to steam as soon as it got close enough to my body.

I kept swinging my sword hoping I would eventually strike my target and Amaimon kept dodging. I didn't forget our last fight when my sword cracked and I almost went insane. I went with a crazy idea; I would tap into some of that insanity and try to win the fight. The only problem is I had no idea how to do that. Amaimon suddenly started attacking me. He kicked and it struck my chest. I heard cracking and pain soon followed. But I felt so angry with him that I didn't care. I had to protect Natsu.

I let out an insane grin, so this is how to win this. Blue flame went higher into the trees sending a few branches into blaze. Amaimon backed up a few steps his eyes wide. I smiled wider and laughed feeling newfound power flow through me. I swung again at my half-brother but this time I managed to connect. He jumped into the trees and looked down on me, the effects of my madness already wearing off. "We'll finish this some other time," he grumbled and disappeared into the trees.


	7. Cake

Chapter 6: Cake

**Sorry for the Rin and Gray twin thing… I couldn't help myself. ;)**

Natsu groaned and rolled over on the ground. The rain had ceased and the ground around me was already dry from my blue flames, but those had ceased as well. The cat looked at me with wide eyes. He had seen my fight with Amaimon but Natsu, who was knocked out thanks to my half-brother, was spared the sight.

I looked at the cat and spoke quietly, ashamed of my partial insanity, "Hi, my name's Rin what's yours?"

He shook his head slowly then responded, "Happy. What –um- what are you? I mean," He laughed awkwardly, "You're not a demon are you? That would be crazy rig…"

I interrupted Happy, "I am."

He stared at me for a second speechless. Then sat down with a heavy thump, looking dazed he questioned me further, "What kind of demon are you? Goblin or maybe…"

I cut him off again, "The son of Satan himself actually."

Happy gapped at me. Then looked away for a second, when he turned around there was more fear in his eyes than ever before. Then he nodded, and that was it, until Natsu regained consciousness.

He sat up quickly and looked around for a second, his eyes finally landing on me. "What happened?" He questioned us.

"Well after you killed the green haired guy's pet he ran off with his tail between his legs. Isn't that right happy?" I looked at the blue cat making it obvious that I didn't want Natsu to know the truth about me.

Happy nodded quickly and Natsu believed us. I felt kind of bad for lying but I knew that it had to be done. Better him to live in his own reality than to know the truth and face mine. I helped Natsu to his feet, "You alright" I asked him.

"My ribs hurt and I have a headache but besides that I'm great." He gave me a toothy grin and I couldn't help but return the favor. We walked back to the guild hall in silence.

When we returned Gray, still shirtless, glared at Natsu, the pink haired boy looked at me, "Isn't he gross?"

I took a step back, "Look Natsu I don't want to get in the middle of this. I mean I have a tail so I'm not really one to judge."

Happy looked at me like _seriously you have a tail… weirdo_. Natsu nodded like he understood but the guy with white hair looked at me in suspicion, "You have a tail?" He looked at me in the exact same way as Happy.

I nodded then shrugged, "It's not like it's a big deal or anything."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I finally got a good look around the guild hall. It was large and it had a stair way in the corner leading up to a second floor balcony. On the first floor, the one I was standing on; there was what looked like a bar and a cork board that held quest fliers.

Gray looked at Natsu, "What happened to you?"

"The guy who burst through the wall was a demon king apparently. He did a number on me but Rin here scared him off." Natsu smiled at me innocently when he said that.

Both Gray and Mr. White Hair looked at me with wide eyes. Gray spoke up with a smirk, "You? The guy who was knocked out by a tree scared away a demon king?"

"It was more like Natsu killed his pet. Then I just stood there looking threatening."

"No! He kicked that guys butt! Didn't you Rin you-" Happy trailed off when I shot him a glare that said say more and I will see if there really is more than one way to skin a cat.

White haired dude looked at me then held out his right hand for me to shake, "The name's Elfman by the way."

I shook his hand firmly, "Rin."

He nodded slowly, "Nice manly handshake, I like that." He headed towards the stairs and left the room.

Natsu looked at me with a smile, "How's about I treat you to lunch?"

"Actually could you show me to the kitchen? I'd like to make you lunch." I said slowly. I felt like it was the least I could do since my half-brother nearly killed him today. Also I loved to cook and I missed doing so.

Happy, Gray, and Natsu all started laughing at the same time. "You cook?" said Happy who was now rolling on the floor with a stupid grin on his little blue cat face.

I crossed my arms, "I cook, what's so funny about that? Look I was raised in a church with a bunch of other boys so it was eat good food and cook or eat crappy TV dinners every night."

They continued to laugh. Natsu finally sat up still giggling, "Sorry, it's just that you scared away a terrifying demon king and you cook."

"Where is the kitchen?" I asked.

Gray chuckled, "Go behind the bar, third door on the right."

I stormed over to the bar when Happy called out, "Make a lot of food!"

I nodded quietly and headed towards the kitchens. When I got there my mouth dropped, the kitchen was huge but it was covered in white powder. One sniff and I knew it was flour. I looked around the room and saw a girl crying in the corner. I could see blue hair under the white and her checks were stained with tears. She was completely covered in flour and I thought that I could see several eggshells in her hair.

"Are you okay…?" I asked softly.

She looked up her eyes were red from the tears, "No! I tried to make my beloved a cake but I couldn't!"

"Who is your, uh, beloved?"

"Why Gray of course, he is my dream, my passion, my life!" She shouted as if it was obvious, and then resumed crying a dark storm formed over her head and it started raining on her rinsing the flour away.

I backed up, "I could help you make a cake… if you want. "

She looked up and studied me as if seeing me for the first time, "You look like exactly like Gray… Are you two twins or something?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, "No… I mean I have a twin but it's not Gray."

She nodded slowly then blushed, "Are you sure, because, damn."

"Um, ya I'm sure…" I said.

"Could you take your shirt off… you still look like Gray… like a lot." She muttered.

"I…"

She interrupted me, "Please!" her storm cloud grew larger.

I looked at her, what kind of creepy stalker is she? "No."

She huffed, "Fine."

"My name's Rin Okumera, what's yours?"

"Juvia… Fullbuster."

I nodded then asked, "Stop the storm thing okay?"

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

"How would you know?"

"It's emotional right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Look at this," I held out my hand and let a blue flame burst there. "Whenever I get angry, or hurt, or well emotional flames happen, see, I do know what you're going through. The rain starts whenever you get sad right?"

She nodded slowly. "So try to think about something happy."

"Alright," she closed her eyes and her cloud slowly grew smaller until it was gone completely.

I smiled when she opened her eyes again, "What did you think about?"

She looked away and blushed I decided not to ask any more questions on that topic. "So do you want to make that cake?"

She nodded and started helping me clean up the kitchen, later we made a sponge cake with fluffy white frosting. While it was in the oven I made at least a dozen omelets for the guys and I. When we were finished the kitchen looked almost as messy as it did before.

I walked out of the kitchen carrying the omelets and Juvia came out holding the cake. On my way out I started thinking about my run in with Amaimon. It was lucky that Natsu could see his pet… how did Natsu get his temtaint? I stopped in my tracks. Natsu who was now smiling at the sight of food looked at me confused, "What is it Rin?"

"How did you get your temtaint?" I asked a little bit too quickly.

He raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

My mind was reeling, "It's a scratch or something given to you by a demon. It enables you to see demons, how did you get yours?"

"I was raised by a dragon who might have played with me to roughly… would a dragon count as a demon?" He still looked confused.

Gray nodded, "We've all been in a few fight with monsters that could definitely count as demons. And we've got our fair share of bites and scratches so that might be the case..." He looked at me oddly, "How did you get yours?"

"I was born that way." I said without thinking. My eyes widened when I said that.

Juvia backed up a half step, "That's impossible. I thought that no one was ever born with it. Like you said it has to be given to you by a demon. Unless…" Her eyes widened with realization. She backed up further, Gray and Natsu's mouths dropped.

I walked up to the bar and set the plate of food on there. "It looks like I need to explain some things to you guys." I said quietly as I flopped down on a bar stool.


	8. Holy Water

Chapter 7: Holy Water

"So when you and your brother were born your mom was attacked by a demon and you both were scratched and given your temtaints?" Gray asked.

I didn't like lying but I couldn't bring myself to tell them the truth. I nodded at his question, "Ya that about sums it up."

"What about your mom?" Juvia asked.

"She died," true, not the whole truth but true.

They all nodded, except for Happy who actually knew what was going on. Soon we were digging into our brunch. I was halfheartedly taking a bite of sponge cake when Amaimon suddenly appeared in the hole his demon had made in the wall. I dropped my fork and the frosting made a weird squish sound when it hit the plate.

"Hey, brother, I'm back did ya miss me?" He grinned insanely.

I glared and stood up, Natsu grabbed my shoulder "You're not seriously going against this guy are you?"

I shrugged his hand off, "I have to."

"I'm waiting!" Amaimon shouted from across the room.

"I'll be back," I said as I began to walk away. I turned around for a second, "Natsu? Don't follow me this time alright?" I didn't wait for a reply and walked towards Amaimon.

I walked out to where Amaimon was. I passed by him and kept walking, "Amaimon, forest now." That was all I said. I kept walking to the forest with him on my tail, "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Fighting you again," was all that I said and I kept walking until we got into a clearing.

I turned to face the demon king. He seemed a little surprised that his little brother just bossed him around but he didn't say anything about it. We looked at each other for a moment then he charged me before I could even unsheathe my sword. He kicked me in the chest and sent me flying into trees. I coughed up some blood but stood up and tried to hold my ground. I unsheathed my sword and instantly blue flame blazed around my body.

He looked at me unimpressed and his look remained the same as I swung at him with my sword. He dodged as I tried to hit him. I growled and swung my sword over my head, he caught it between his palms. It was exactly like it was on the night my sanity snapped. He grinned when he realized the same thing. I tried to pull the sword away but he gripped it harder. "You know you can beat me if you let it go." Amaimon said in a singsong voice.

"Let what go," I growled as I tried to yank the blue sword away once more.

He gripped the weapon tighter, "Let go of your sanity, you know that if you do that you'll win. You will become more powerful than you ever wish to dream. And you know it."

I knew he was right but I couldn't just lose control like that I let out a larger blast of flame aiming for his face. He looked surprised and loosened his grip on the sword a little bit, but it was enough to allow me to get my weapon out of his grasp. I yanked my sword back and his palms were cut open from its sharp edge.

He glared at me and kicked me into the trees again. I went flying and my body made a loud thump when it hit a wooded stump. I coughed and the fire around me dimmed a little bit. Amaimon approached me, "Let's end this brother, once and for…"

He was interrupted by Gray and Natsu who had suddenly appeared in the clearing carrying buckets. I stood up and I backed up a little bit. "What are you two doing?" I yelled from across the clearing.

They didn't look at me; their eyes were locked on the demon king, but Natsu responded, "We're helping you, what does it look like."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's in the buckets?"

Gray responded this time, "Holy water."

I looked at them with wide eyes as they swung their buckets back and threw their contents into the air. As soon as it was airborne Natsu shot it with a column of fire. When the two elements connected steam went into the air. Amaimon was the first of us to be affected; he breathed in the steam and doubled over. He had started to cough up red when the toxic gas hit my lungs.

Natsu and Gray looked proud of themselves as Amaimon laid on the ground, and I was trying to hold my breath. Gray took the first notice of my unusual behavior. "You okay?" He questioned, my lungs had begun to burn and eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I inhaled and then instantly regretted it.

My whole body shivered as the holy water spread throughout my system. I retched and doubled over, my fire doubled in size with the pain. Natsu who had been approaching me jumped back, his eyes widened. "You, you're a demon." Gray realized the same thing. They both looked at me mouths agape and backed up towards the trees.

I nodded slowly, "Only half." That was all that I was able to say before I blacked out.


	9. It Was All a Dream

Chapter 8: It Was All a Dream

I woke up slowly looking around a bright room. I was lying in a plush bed and I could see Kuro curled up on my chest purring away contently. I saw Yukio in the doorway. He smiled at me when he saw that I was up, "Morning Rin, god to see that you're up."

I sat up slowly and carefully cradled Kuro in my arms. He moaned slightly but slept on. I yawned, "Where am I?"

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

I looked around again maybe it was a dream. Maybe I had just imagined it, but it seemed so real. I shook my head and smiled at my brother, "Where is Shiemi?" I asked him.

He looked out the door and waved to someone standing outside, and then he gestured to me. Shiemi appeared shortly afterwards. She bounced into the room, her golden hair shinned brightly in the morning light. She looked almost angelic, "Good morning Rin, sleep well?"

I nodded. Yukio looked at me, but something was off about him. When I looked closely I could see that his ears weren't pointed and he didn't have fangs. Actually he didn't have any of the demonic traits that I remembered him to have. I reached up to feel my ears, they too were human again. I dropped Kuro; he woke up and meowed in protest but didn't speak. He had only one tail.

I ran my lounge over my teeth; my canines were no longer sharpened. I looked at Yukio with wide eyes, "What's going on?"

Again he looked confused, so did Shiemi. I looked at Kuro, "Kuro talk to me." He didn't respond, "Kuro?" I asked, the cat looked at me with big eyes and still he didn't respond.

Yukio looked weirded out, "You know he's a cat right?"

I shook my head roughly. "This is wrong why am I not…" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw who now stood in the doorway. It was the old man. He smirked at me in his same old cocky way.

A single tear rolled down my checks, "You're alive?" For a second I let myself believe it.

He nodded, "Of course."

I put my head in my hands and sat there for a while, "You died. You're dead."

He gave me a weird look and it seemed like his body faded for a second. His eyes closed for a second, when he opened them they were demonic like they were on the night that he died, his cheeks were stained with blood red tears. His teeth grew sharp and his ears became longer. He laughed in a voice that was no longer his, "Pity you didn't fall for that trap. You could have been happy my boy."

I didn't reply, his image began to fade but images raced through my mind. Like Shiemi missing her eyes, Yukio shooting himself, Kuro dying at the hands of exorcists. Those things quickly passed as the images of their bodies began fading away. But the one image that remained was Fujimoto's body, bloodied and lifeless, lying on the wooden floor of the church.

Blackness soon wrapped it's self around me, and I was left alone in the darkness for what could have been hours, or days, or maybe even months. In the blackness the images of my friends and family kept flashing before my eyes, their bodies mangled. I stood above them all, covering the world in fire and chaos, grinning madly, the single survivor of the destruction.

Eventually the images faded, I started to hear voices, a woman began speaking, "Natsu I'm sorry, but he's flat lining there is nothing that I can do to help him."

Natsu almost shouted, it sounded like he had been crying, "No, I can't let him die."

It felt like they were talking about me but I was alive. I tried to move but I couldn't.

The sound of footsteps was heard the lady, who I assumed to be a nurse, spoke softly to Natsu, "I'll give you time to say your good byes."

A door slammed shut and I guessed that the nurse just left. It sounded like Natsu pulled up a chair to sit by me. "I'm so sorry Rin. I did this to you and nothing I say could ever change that." He grabbed my hand, "I know that you probably can't heat me right now but… I just wanted to let you know that to me it doesn't matter to me that you're a demon. You were nice and that's all I needed to know."

It sounded like he had started to sob, "I'm so sorry. I feel like you're still here. Just give me a sign so that I can tell them not to bury you, please you can't be dead. You saved my life; I still need to pay you back, so you can't just die now." He cried quietly, and then waited.

I tried to give him a sign that I was still alive. But I couldn't move. I tried breathing, I tried willing my heart back into beating, I tried anything that I could think of but none of it worked. He left after what felt like an hour of waiting. "Good bye Rin." He said as the door slammed behind him.


	10. Funeral Prye

Chapter 9: Funeral Pyre

As far as I could tell they kept the service short, sweet and to the point. Seeing as how I had no family here Juvia, Gray, Natsu, and Makarov spoke up during the funeral. Only Happy had known who I truly was and he remained silent.

Just in case you were wondering, it was terrifying to attend my own funeral. People crying over me yet I remained alive. I thought back to when I last lost consciousness, that was when Amaimon had attacked and my sword had broken, when I had lost my sanity. I struggled throughout the service to move, or do anything to show them that I was still alive but to no avail.

The service began to end, everyone walked up to my casket to say their final good byes. Tears were shed and condolences muttered to my only friends in this strange world. Makarov had the final words, "We may not have known this boy for long but in the time I did he seemed like a good hearted soul." Ya right, I thought to myself to me it didn't seem like that's what he thought of me. He continued, "He was a fighter in life and hopefully in death as well."

He placed my sword on my chest. _Yes!_ I shouted in my head. I now had hope. When I had almost died the first time it was my sword that had revived me.

I waited for the demonic blaze to wash over me, but nothing happened. I wasn't revived. They still thought that I was dead. They pushed the cover of the coffin over me blocking the sunlight from reaching my face. I wanted to scream at them, yell at them for thinking I was dead when it was just some weird coma. But like I've said before there was nothing that I could do, this was beyond my power.

Soon I felt people lifting the casket up, walking me over to the six-foot deep hole in the ground. They set me down gently and later I could hear dirt being brushed over me, the voices of the people in attendance soon died out and only then did I feel truly alone.

I waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing, the inside of the coffin was boring. I couldn't do anything to help with my predicament, so I kept on waiting.

Later, much, much later, I heard a soft scuffling noise on top of the coffin. The lid popped open and moon light flooded in with me. I don't know who was there because my eyes were closed but the mystery didn't stay for long. "Help me with him," a flat voice chided. It was Mephesto.

"Alright," spoke an unfamiliar and quiet voice.

They lifted me out of my coffin and gently set me in some sort of vehicle. After what I assume was them covering the grave back up with dirt they entered the car. "Where are we taking him?" Questioned the strange voice, it was deep and male.

"Back to the caves, he should be safe there."

"Do you think that you can save him?"

"We'd better hope."

They remained silent for the rest of the ride. It felt like it had been hours when the car finally stopped. Questions floated in my head. Who was with Mephesto? How long had I been like this? What would be Natsu, Gray, and Happy's reaction be when they see that I'm alive? How can I still have consciousness when I can't even feel my own heart beat?

Mephesto and the mysterious man lifted me from the car and carried me for a few minutes until we came to a bed. The placed me down and propped cushions under my head. It was incredibly comfortable when compared to the coffin I was in just a few hours earlier.

A pair of fingers pulled my eyelids open. They stuck for a moment and it was painful when they did so, the light was blinding. But I wasn't complaining it was amazing to finally see something besides blackness. The walls surrounding me were made of solid stone; it appeared that we were in a cave. Above me loomed a tall man in dark clothing, he had blue hair and a strange red tattoo on his face that crossed over his left eye.

Mephesto appeared his purple hair and sense of clothing style was still ridiculously stupid. I was glad to see that somethings never change. The demon looked over at the strange blue haired man, "Get the potion."

The man nodded and left the room. Mephesto looked into my eyes, "I will not lie to you brother, this will be unpleasant, but you will live." He paused for a moment then continued, "You see Father doesn't wish for you to die yet. So I am simply following orders. Do not thank be when this is over."

The tattooed man entered the room again holding a vile filled with a strange bright blue liquid. Mephesto let out a small smile, "Thank you, Mystogan."

The blue haired man, named Mystogan apparently, nodded and handed Mephesto the vile. The demon uncapped the cork lid. He forced my mouth open and poured the liquid in. He shut my mouth after wards and stood up. He spoke to Mystogan, "Let us let the potion work its course."

I heard footsteps leave and I was left alone yet again. It took a few minutes for the potion to finally set in. A pain stabbed itself through my belly as the liquid reached my stomach. I gasped in pain and tears welled in my eyes. Before I could even grasp that I could gasp another bolt of pain shot through me. Something warm gurgled out of my mouth and on to the pillows below my head. I looked down and realized that it was blood.

My chest was hit next a bolt of pain went through my heard. It started beating again. I tried to breath but the blood choked me. I bolted up right sitting on the plush bed. Blue fire engulfed me body as I retched the blood out of my throat. I gasped for air and even in the pain I laughed. I was alive, the pain only meant that I was among the living once more.

I lay back down on my bed still laughing with relief. Blue flame curled around the bed's frame but I commanded it to not burn. It softly wrapped itself around the bed shrinking as the pain subsided.

I stopped laughing and just began to smile. I moved my limbs and stretched my aching joints. I cracked my neck, back, and fingers. I stared at everything in the room thinking about how much better this was then the darkness. The fire stopped as the last of the pain faded from my body. My heart still hurt, as did my lungs from so suddenly starting up again but I couldn't have been happier.

A few minutes later Mephesto reentered the room. He looked me up and down, "It's good to see that you are among the living once again, Rin."

I smiled at him, "I know you said not to do this, but thank you for reviving me."

He nodded slowly, "It was no problem."

The blue haired man entered the room and stood by my half-brother. Mephesto patted Mystogan on the back, "Ah, Rin, this is Mystogan though I'm sure that you have already figured that out. He is a member of that Fairy Tail guild."

Mystogan nodded slowly and I shot up, "Hi, I'm Rin, Rin Okumera. It's a pleasure to meet you." I held out a hand and the blue haired mage reluctantly shook it.

I looked around the cave again, "Why did you guys take me here?" I questioned the two.

A white wolf strutted in. Searing hot bright blue flame surrounded the beast. It looked at me with slight interest and spoke telepathically like so many demons do,_ it was because I wanted you here my son. _

* * *

**Dearest Acerious Powamer- **

**I loved that review... I actually laughed. I was in class at the time so I got a few weird looks but it was okay. I laughed because I just loved the fact that you have been following my story from the begining and the fact that you thought that I could kill Rin off. No. I can promise you now that that will never happen... I love Rin to much.**

**-TheYettiMaster **


End file.
